Douceur De Vivre
by naomiyuraki08
Summary: CHAPTER 6:PRICE:INSOMNIA: Azuma can give insomnia. Yes, he can. Drabbles and one-shots about Azuma, Kahoko and AzumaxKahoko.
1. Teens:ABOVE

Douceur De Vivre

-It is back with a new chapter 1, as I said before this is where I will publish all KahokoxAzuma, Azuma's POV and Kahoko's POV. It will be all about them. **Both **of them. :D

-Douceur De Vivre means "sweetness of life"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda D'oro and their characters.

ONE-SHOT: ABOVE

-Because Azuma should always be on top.

Unbeta-ed by my Beta-reader

-naomiyukari08-

-.-.-.-.-

He hated it. He hated what he was seeing.

-.-.-.-.-

It was a Saturday morning, the Student Council asked for his assistance for the Annual Freshmen's Night. Of course as a Yunoki, he accepted the offer with the face full of acceptance for being chosen to help, but they were not alone inside the campus.

The soccer team were having their semi-finals game which means another ex-competitor was there too—Ryotaro Tsuchuira. Kazuki who likes to watch sports game like this was there too in the audience cheering for Seisou. What was interesting to see was that a red-haired girl was sitting beside Kazuki—Kahoko Hino.

…_This will be interesting…_He thought.

He was a bit irritated by the fact that they were all in the same place but it was Kazuki who had a chance to be with that girl, but of course he won't agree to what his heart was feeling… He kept on telling himself that he was feeling like that because he was exhausted. Period. The irritation that he was feeling right now was not connected with that girl.

-.-.-.-.-

A few more kicks and saves from both schools and he was feeling bored watching the game from the second floor of the music building.

…_Who can watch something like this? I don't feel any excitement. 15 minutes had pass and there is still no score? This is becoming pathetic…_ He thought.

He turned his gaze to the musicians who were watching. They were now taking pictures of themselves. He smirked. He was not the only one bored with it. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Then a loud cheering sound was heard. Seisou scored a goal—Ryotaro did it. The Seisou students were jumping and cheering, he did smile seeing his school taking the lead but then it turned into a frown after a second.

…_Do you really need to hold Kahoko's hand while jumping, Kazuki?... _He thought heatedly.

Kazuki was waving his hands, jumping and cheering. Kahoko jumped and cheered with him, their hands intertwined in the air.

This was becoming more irritating rather than a boring game, he hated everything. A soft thug made him look to his side and changed his awful face to a graceful one just for assurance. He saw on the far right—five windows away from him—a blue haired young man softly scowling at the scene. It seems that he was not the only one who saw the scene of Kazuki and Kahoko. He smirked. He turned his gaze towards the soccer field only to find a frowning Ryotaro too. He shook his head gently.

They all saw it… all the competitors in the Concours and for Kahoko's heart, they seem to count it as a point for Kazuki.

He won't allow this.

For the past few weeks he was on top of them. He was the one smiling to them as if telling them to be envious about him "being close" with Kahoko and they were the ones who were scowling and frowning at him. He was the reason behind all Kahoko's sleepless nights.

…_Ah…Yes… _He thought as he leaned on the pillar behind him.

…_I will let you dream of another man tonight, Kahoko. But this will come with a price. You will owe me for letting me slip away from your dreams. I will be on top again… You'll see…_ He thought as he watched the game again.

-.-.-.-.-

naomiyukari08 scribbles: you can criticize, comment, suggest and of course review and request. I'm sorry if there is no romance between them but I will surely come up with something someday. :D

(07-02-09) Proofread and edited it. Saw some mistakes here and there. Damn! T.T I hate it when that happens. I'm sorry.


	2. Teens:Price:Bouquet

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own La Corda D'oro and their characters.

Unbeta-ed by my beta-reader

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: I'm having fun torturing—or rather playing with, because torturing is a harsh word—Kahoko using Azuma so…I'm doing five one-shots/drabbles that is related to ABOVE. The five one-shots/drabbles represent the five days of the week, if the reviews are good or positive then maybe I can add one more which is like a "Special" or something like that. Anyway,**

**Reviews/Constructive Criticisms/Comments/Suggestions/Requests are very welcome. Have fun reading!**

-

-

-

**PRICE: BOUQUET**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Everything that Kahoko did or will do that is not mentally acceptable or allowed by Azuma Yunoki will come with a price.

-

-

-

**MONDAY**

Kahoko is really happy today for accomplishing one thing that she never thought she will achieve—waking up before her alarm clock rings. She had a really good night sleep the other night—a full 10 hours of sleep. The other night—which is Saturday night—turned out to be a good one too, she was too tired—after all she watched a soccer game involving Ryotaro and with her was her senpai, Kazuki—to think of anything that can make her stay all night.

_...This will be a good day…_ She thought as she started to move and prepare herself for school.

When she arrived at her classroom with Nao and Mio she thought that she spoke too soon for this day to be good.

She is now standing before her usual seat while Nao and Mio looked at her with irritation, confusion and eagerness.

"Just read the damn card Kaho!" Nao said irritably.

Kahoko was analyzing, scrutinizing and contemplating that what she was seeing is real and for her—and that, that wooden chair and table was the right seat.

"Kaho-chan! You are a really lucky girl! Look! The wrapper has the Yunoki seal! It means that whoever gave you that bought it in one of Yunoki-sama's family store! which is very expensive…" Mio said amazed by the fact that Kahoko received one. Hearing the name 'Yunoki' and 'Yunoki-sama's family store' gave shivers to her spine. All the more when Nao added,

"Do you think Yunoki-sama is the one who gave her that?" Nao asked Mio.

"Nah… Yunoki is too good for our Kaho-chan besides I'm thinking that it is…Tsukimori-kun! Oh! Oh! Oh! The Violin Romance!" Mio said as she went to her dream land of romantic notions and all. Nao sighed.

"Kahoko… a bouquet will not bite you and the flowers don't look poisonous…" Nao said.

Kahoko turned to face her best friend she was about to ask if she is sure that this is her seat but dropped it because she knows for the fact that what is in front of her is her seat with a bouquet consisting of freesia, apple blossom and forget-me-not flowers on her table. She sighed and reached for the bouquet.

The bouquet was simply made not intricate but the colours compliment each other and the smell of freesia, apple blossom and forget-me-not does not overpower each other but rather they mix together creating a sweet scent that can make a girl's body relax, whoever made the bouquet is really one good artist and florist. She gently took out the small card that was attached on the bouquet. She opened it and was fascinated by the nice penmanship…

_You will regret last Saturday's event…Kahoko._

That message did not fascinate her at all but instead it made her whole body numb. She knew who the bouquet came from. Nao thought it a while ago, she even suggested it. It made her mind whirl and in someway she tried to rummage the events that happened last Saturday.

…_What did I do now?..._ She asked herself mentally.

"Who is it from Kaho?" Nao asked. Kahoko did not hear what Nao asked but rather continued reading the content of the card.

_P.S. Don't try to think about throwing these flowers. _

_I made it especially for this occasion. Another thing… you may_

_want to check the meanings of the flowers to realize_

_what I want you to realize but I believe _

_you won't understand it even if you know their meanings._

She bit her lips, thinking that the card was a threat rather than a love note. Then she realized that her friends were still waiting for who was it from, she turned to look at her friends and smiled.

"It doesn't have a name but it was written here that I should find the meaning of the flowers. But…I don't know what flowers are they." She said half lie and half true. Of course, she knew who was it from but she doesn't want the others to know.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, the center flowers are freesia. The white small ones are apple blossom and the blue ones are…" Nao said.

"are forget-me-not!" Mio finished.

"Yeah. That's right. Too bad we don't know who gave it to you." Nao said. Kahoko gave a nervous smile.

-NIGHT-

After doing all her assignments—the things that she can only understand, she can copy Nao's math assignment tomorrow—she turned on her computer and waited for it to load. She was eager to know the meanings of the flowers, her heart was rapidly beating and her fingers cannot stop tapping the table while waiting for her computer to load. After the computer was finish loading she clicked 'internet explorer' and typed on the search button: meanings of flowers. She clicked the first icon that appeared and found that is was in alphabetical order. She found apple blossom first.

Apple Blossom—promise.

Freesia—spirited.

Forget-me-not—remember me forever.

She leaned to her chair.

_...This doesn't make any sense!..._ She thought.

"Kaho-chan!" her mother called.

"Coming." She answered. When she came down, her mother was holding a pot with a flower.

"The man said somebody wants to give this to you. He looks like a chauffer and I think I saw a black limo behind him so I take it that this is a good man." Her mother said while handing the pot to her. There was a note that was tied in one of the stems,

_Take care of my Canterbury Bell_

She went up at once and went in front of her computer scrolling down until it reached the letter C. she stopped and shivered when she read the meaning.

Canterbury Bell—Constancy and Warning.

She analyzed, trying to understand what it all meant. But nothing came up in her mind.

"YUNOKI-SENPAI! THIS IS CRAZY!" Kahoko shouted.

This night won't be counted the same as last night.

-LIMO-

He caught a couple of strands of his hair and smiled at himself. Miyabi who was beside him furrowed her eyebrows,

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. I can just hear her cry my name." He said smiling at his sister. Miyabi sighed.

"Sometimes…I really don't get you."

--

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: it is totally different from my draft! O.O but oh well, I like this better. If I get positive comments/reviews here then I will pursue the plan of having five one-shots/drabbles that are connected to Above. ;)**

**Thank you for reading! :) **


	3. Teens:Price:At Fault

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: **La Corda D'oro is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Ms. Yuki Kure. This is unbeta-ed by my beta-reader so I'm sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors. Enjoy reading! :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TUESDAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PRICE: AT FAULT

She didn't get enough sleep again—not because of staying up late to finish an assignment or a project—but because of a certain man who generously gave her flowers yesterday. GENEROUS?! That was not generosity! Because if it was generosity she should've felt pleased not irritated and worried. It was her first time to receive a bouquet of flowers from a man. She was expecting that she will feel happy receiving one that it will take her to cloud 9 but no, she's even regretting of desiring to receive flowers from a man. She—as usual—forgot to set her alarm last night and now she's running late for school. She was definite who the cause of this sleepless night was.

…_I will definitely confront Yunoki-senpai and tell him that it is all his fault why I am late for my first period class!... _She thought but of course, she knew better than that. If she confronts him, half of the population of Seisou Academy will bash and hate her. Meaning ALL the girls in her school will hate her. She can now hear what will the trio bodyguards will say.

"_Who the hell is she to say that to Yunoki-sama?!"_ She shivered at the thought but she also gritted her teeth after thinking of a good retort to that.

"_Who the hell is he to do this to me?! Giving me warnings for I don't know what!"_ She sighed. She can't believe she's making imaginary conversation inside her head. He was really getting on her nerves. She grabbed the railing of the stairs, she just noticed now that she had already climbed half of the staircase, which she always climbs going to school. She pushed herself; there is no time for rest. She inhaled deeply and dashed forward. When she reached the top of the staircase she collided to something…err…someone.

"Ow…That really hurts. Ah, I'm sorry. I'm the one who wasn't looking." She said bowing her head to the person in front of her.

"Hn…Yes, really. It is your fault. A sorry isn't enough because you also ruined my cream coloured blazer with your sweat." The man replied. She shivered at the tone the man was using, but excuse me?! Her sweat is not that dirty to leave a mark on that cream coloured blazer…Cream coloured?? Oh my… surely she bumped one of the music department students. Those brats…

"Hey! I'm not the only one at fault here! You were standing—" She stopped as she saw the face. The face of the reincarnation of evil. The face of Azuma Yunoki.

"And you were saying…Kahoko…" Azuma said with his arms crossed on his chest looking at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Yu-Yunoki-senpai! Wh-What are you doing here?" She asked surprised seeing the man who was the reason of her sleepless night and imagination conversation. It was a good place, only the two of them. It was a good spot to confront him but… when she saw the face of Azuma Yunoki looking at her like that, it was hard to pull her tongue and say the words.

"Waiting for you and now that you ruined my blazer you need to pay…right?" He answered leaning down so that his face was levelled with her face and inches from it. It amused him seeing her panting and sucking all her words back when she saw his face. He really wants to tease her then and there.

She looked at him confusedly. She looked down at his blazer… and what is he saying about his blazer? It's clean! No stain at all! And as if her perspiration was that dirty!

"And you owe me another thing." He added straightening up. He wanted to say: you owe me a lot; do you want a list of it? But he dropped it because he wants to see her reaction. Knowing Kahoko, she will make a confused face.

"I owe you…another… thing?" She asked looking at him.

Ah, he is right. How cute is her face. Her eyebrows furrowing, like what he said was a math problem she cannot answer. He smiled.

"Yes, you see, I'm willing to give you a ride going to school. Now let's go and discuss how you will pay what you owe me on the way to school." Azuma said still smiling at her and offering his hand.

She sighed. She had to accept the offer or else she will be late and she will not hear the end of it from him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"If point B is in the interior of angle AOC, then m angle AOB plus m angle BOC is equal to m angle AOC."

…_Huh?!... What was that again, sensei?!..._

"_**So, how do I pay what I owe you?" Kahoko asked after settling herself down in his car.**_

"_**Simple, easy and you've done this before but I will say you are NOT good at it but I have no choice." He said as he pressed a button that activates the divider of the car.**_

"Now, next postulate." The teacher said.

…_No! Wait! I did not understand the other one! Argh! Kahoko, concentrate you need to listen to pass the test!..._

"If angle AOC is a straight line, then m angle AOB plus m angle BOC is equal to 180 degrees."

…_Okay…I get that...Somehow...Consentrate more, Kahoko..._

_**She shivered after hearing his response. She knew that this was a bad idea. She should've declined and just ran going to school. Stupid! Stupid! Kahoko. The way he responded was too familiar for her.**_

"_**How…simple…how…easy?..." She has the guts to ask but she knew very well that easy for him was hard for her and simple for him well for her not simple… AT ALL.**_

"_**Be my fiancé poser…again. This time to another fiancé candidate and no interruptions. I said to myself that I won't do this again but she's worst than Ayano, so I have no choice." He said it simply like it was the easiest thing to do in the world, like he was just asking her to carry a pot of plant to one spot to another. He smirked as he saw her blush, that blush that was the same colour of her hair or even redder than it.**_

She stopped writing what the teacher was saying.

_**You have a choice! She wanted to shout that. You can show your true colour and definitely the fiancé candidate will run away from you! She wanted to add.**_

"_**I can't do that again! No! I won't accept!" She said crossing her arms on her chest.**_

"_**And I thought you are a friend who is always willing to help a friend." Azuma said as he caught some strands of his purple hair.**_

_**She looked at him. Is he trying to persuade her conscience?!**_

"_**I am willing to help… but what you're asking is way beyond what I can do." She said.**_

"_**Like I said you've done this before. And remember...you owe me." He retorted. She owed him more than that. If she only knew what she did last Saturday then she won't be punished like this.**_

Now, her pencil broke. Her mind cannot relate to what the teacher was saying.

"Now, that we are done reviewing, please keep all your books and notes. We will have the test. Please pass these papers around." The teacher said giving the papers to the students in front.

"Kaho-chan…"

"…"

"Kaho-chan!" Nao hissed beside her. She jolted.

"Are you okay? You look pale…" Nao asked.

"H-Hai." She answered her friend trying to smile and to act natural.

"Okay… Here's the test. Good Luck!" Nao whispered as she gave Kahoko the test paper. Kahoko received it and placed it on her table. She read the first question,

"True or False. The Converse of the Pythagorean Theorem is if the square of the length of the longest side of a triangle is equal to the sum of the squares of the lengths of the two shorter sides, then the triangle is a right triangle."

"_**So, tomorrow, 4:30 pm. Courtyard. I'll see you then my beloved fiancé poser." Azuma said as he went down his car greeting his fans while Kahoko sighed and gritted her teeth as she sneaked out of the car using the other door.**_

_…GAH! I don't know anything!... Argh! Azuma Yunoki! You are definitely at fault if I fail this test!..._ She thought as she scribbled guess answers on her paper.

-.-.-.-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles:**O.M.G. This is not what is written on my draft?! O.o Anyway, this just came out of my mind. I really, really wanted to add a little drabble to this collection. I feel they are OOC in this but in someway I can feel that they will have some kind of conversation that is like this. ;) I never thought that I will scan my Geometry book again. O.o But oh well, it helped making this drabble. :))

I just finished reading La Corda D'oro volume 7 and oh my! Azuma heard Kahoko talking to Lili?! They should've put that scene on the anime. I am betting or rather hoping that it can be a sign of them being together. ;)

Anyway, reviews are welcome. ;) I am now on vacation that is the reason why I scribble a lot. HAHA! :))


	4. Teens:Price:Time

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: **La Corda D'oro is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Ms. Yuki Kure. This is unbeta-ed by my beta-reader so I'm sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors. Enjoy reading! :)

.

.

.

**WEDNESDAY**

.

.

.

PRICE: Time

Kahoko thought that being on time will spare her from his wrath.

-.-.-.-.-.-

She was sitting at one of the benches at the courtyard in Seisou Academy doing nothing. From time to time she will glance at the entrance building then she'll sigh and return her glance to the floor. She was sure that she has counted the cracks of the cemented floor around her. She glance once again, this time she was sure that the building's color was now slightly orange because the sun was about to set. A sigh here, a smirk there and a voice behind her.

"You know this is the first time that I contemplated to myself if I should apologize for being late, because I am very sure that I am right on time, it is just 4:30 in the afternoon in my watch."

Now it was her time to think…was she waiting too long that, that voice that she heard just now was just her imagination? Maybe she should ask her parents to go find her a psychiatrist because she's been like this for the pass few days. The voice said something about a time… 4:30 sharp… hmm… that was like 30 minutes ago, if she can remember. She checked her time on her cell phone… 5:00 pm sharp, she checked her wrist watch… 5:00 pm.

"But it's 5:00 in my watch." She answered.

"Hmm…" He raised an eyebrow. How can it be 5:00 in the afternoon when he just went out of the music room that he booked from 3:30-4:15? He was sure he checked the clock in the music room before he left. He smirked. He walked closer to the bench, touched Kahoko's right shoulder, lowered his body until his lips was near her ears.

"Were you that excited to be my fiancé for a day again that you fixed your watch making it 30 minutes advance?" He asked his tone was seductive yet so evil.

She shuddered, her senses awaken yet it became numb at once. She stood abruptly, it was good that even if he was not an athlete his reflexes were fast enough or else her head will hit his face.

"Ah… Yu-Yunoki-senpai… A-Ano… you misunderstood. My, my… time is always 30 minutes advance…" She said facing him, one of her hands was on the back of her head pretending to massage it in dead embarrassment.

He was amused by the excuse she gave. Did she clearly think he will buy that?

"Oh… Is that so… Then why are you late everyday?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed.

She looked at him, maybe looking for an answer on his face.

"Eh… A-Ano… I don't check the time always… so… maybe we should go now because you know, we can't let your fiancé wait." She said it fast though Azuma caught every word she said.

He closed his eyes, smiled and caught some strands of his hair. "Heh… Why don't you just admit it to yourself that you are excited to spend time with me? Well, then come along." He said as he started walking towards the awaiting limo with a reddened Kahoko behind him.

She was sure that the teasing won't stop here…

-.-.-.-.-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: **Not the best drabble… I know. T.T it's just a short interaction between them, though I know that the **Thursday** and **Friday** drabbles will be better than this. I can't even call this teasing. LOL. Anyway, I can't think of anything to say… so See you around. ;)


	5. Teens:Price:Taste

**naomiyukari08 scribbles:** La Corda D'oro is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Ms. Yuki Kure. This is unbeta-ed by my beta-reader so I'm sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors. Enjoy reading! :)

A LITTLE TRANSLATION BEFORE YOU START:

SENSEI—TEACHER

OKAA-SAN—MOTHER

.

.

.

**THURSDAY**

.

.

.

**TASTE**

.

.

.

Kahoko Hino learned that she should never ever day dream, dream or sleep when she is alone with Azuma Yunoki or whenever he is around.

.

.

.

Another sigh was made by a red haired second year General Education student as her friend frowned at her.

"Kaho-chan, you might want to consider what sensei suggested." Mio said as she looked at her friend worriedly.

"I don't understand… I didn't practice the violin so that I can study for this exam but my grade…it is still the same. More like worst!" Kahoko said as she looked at her paper that was now covered with different sizes of red circles.

Nao drank on her juice box as she strolled with Kahoko and Mio in the school grounds. "Maybe… it is not that you didn't study hard. I quite remember seeing you pale and looking like you are scared of something before I gave you your paper." Kahoko thought about it then, she looked at the date of the test paper and remembered at once that it was the day where Azuma asked her if she could be his fiancé poser again.

'_So there is someone behind this… it was HIM!' _she thought then shook her head.

"I can't get a tutor. Okaa-san cannot afford it."

"Well then maybe ask a classmate or someone." Nao suggested then as if on cue they saw two third years coming towards their path one walking gracefully, the other somewhat running.

"KAHO-CHAN!" The light green haired trumpeter shouted as he waved his hand enthusiastically. The purple haired flutist gracefully followed behind, smiling his princely smile at them. Kahoko stiffened when she saw him. They stopped in front of Kahoko as Kahoko's group stopped too, to greet them.

"Wow, long time no see Kaho-chan! How are you?" Kazuki asked smiling at her. She smiled back as she abruptly placed her hand that was holding her test paper on her back which didn't go unnoticed by the bi-polar senior.

"Ah. I'm fine. How about you, senpai?"

"We're good. Busy with college application and such. Right, Yunoki?" Kazuki answered.

Azuma smiled and nodded. "Hino-san, what's that you're hiding on your back?" He inquired innocently.

Kahoko stiffened. "No-Nothing."

"That's not nothing, Kaho-chan! That's a serious matter." Mio said to her. Nao grabbed the paper from Kahoko's hand which was on her back and showed it to them. "She badly needs a tutor in Geometry, but she can't afford it."

Kazuki and Azuma looked at Kahoko's paper as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Oh… Geometry… Sorry Kaho-chan, I can't help you with that. My brother just helped me passed that subject. Yunoki?" Kazuki said. Azuma continued to observe the paper as Kahoko felt that somehow he was thinking that she was very stupid not able to answer the questions and problems. A few seconds later Azuma straightened up his position.

"Well… I am a senior and as your senior I should try to help you in any way I can." He paused. "I can help you. Do you mind meeting me at the man made river later this afternoon?" He asked with his princely smile.

Kahoko was about to say no when her friend answered for her. "Sure, Yunoki-senpai. She'll see you there." Mio exclaimed excitedly.

Azuma's smile widened. "Perfect. I'll see you later." They said their goodbyes and worked with their agendas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

She wondered of all places to study at… Why Azuma chose under a tree near the man made river in their school.

"Do you need anything else, Yunoki-sama?" One of his bodyguards asked.

Azuma smiled. "No, that's all. Thank you. By the way, please tell your friend that I appreciate her for letting me borrow her blanket."

The girl smiled and bowed her head before leaving. Azuma and Kahoko were now under a tree, sitting on a blanket surrounded by math books, pens, pencils, papers and two calculators. Kahoko again questioned where Azuma got the exercises and the math books. She glanced at Azuma who was smiling at her angelically but instead of giving her a calm mind and body it gave her shivers for even allowing that man to teach her.

"In case you are wondering, I asked my driver to bring all my math materials here today." He answered her unvoiced question.

'_He is now a mind reader?!' _She thought as she looked away.

"You are too kind…Yunoki-senpai." She whispered. Azuma just continued to smile. Students—specifically girls—intentionally passed by their place peeking at what they were doing. Some will even stop and shot a glare at Kahoko; others will stay for a while in a distance and whisper something to each other.

Azuma glanced at Kahoko and to the girls passing by, his back gently resting on the trunk of the tree with his arms crossed on his chest and his legs stretched at the blanket right leg overlapping the other. He glanced back at Kahoko and gave a serene smile. "Do not mind them. Let's start, shall we?"

He unlocked his arms, stretched an arm to get a pen and chose a book that can easily be understood by anyone. He then started lecturing Kahoko. She will listen attentively though his voice can sometimes be melodic, hypnotic and distracting but she would try to concentrate. Azuma explained everything that he could understand; he will glance at Kahoko's face from time to time and will find it amusing when Kahoko furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Time passed and the girls loitering around them gradually decreased. A girl then in a Music Department uniform approached them silently. She bowed her head to Azuma.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Yunoki-sama… but the Student Council needs your help with something important. If you don't mind that is." Both Azuma and Kahoko looked up from the book. Azuma smiled.

"I'll be willing to help." He looked at Kahoko. "Hino-san, I need to help them for a bit. You can do the exercises then I'll check and we'll continue when I come back." Kahoko nodded as Azuma stood up gracefully and followed the girl back to the school building. Kahoko rested her back on the trunk of the tree as she started to do some exercises. It wasn't so bad being taught by Azuma, Kahoko thought as she work on her exercises. Well, maybe it's because there are people around that's why he can't tease her. By the middle of her thoughts and her exercises Kahoko started to feel sleepy, before she knew it, her head was resting on the tree trunk and that she was dreaming about what happened yesterday…

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_So you're telling me that…you're Azuma-san's girlfriend?" The girl questioned as she crossed her arms on her chest staring down at Kahoko._

"_Ah…Well… Uhm…Yes…" Kahoko whispered. Azuma didn't say anything but he wanted to laugh at Kahoko's stuttering voice._

_The girl rolled her eyes. "You leave me no choice then since you don't want to give him up and let him be my fiancé." The fiancé candidate said. Azuma raised an eyebrow at this._

"_You and I… will cook for him. He will be the judge. If he liked what you presented I'll give him up. If I win you'll give him up." Kahoko stared at the girl bewildered by the proposal of the fiancé candidate._

'_THIS isn't part of Yunoki-senpai's request…err…demand!' She thought. Azuma smiled in amusement._

"_Aika-san, may I know why that sort of challenge?" Azuma asked. The blonde girl—half Japanese and half French turned and smiled at Azuma._

"_Simple. There is a saying that "Food is the way to a man's heart." or something like that. If one of us impresses you with our food then we are near to our goal." Azuma was taken aback by her answer but continued to smile at her._

'_Ah, She is just like the others…or worst.' Azuma thought._

_The girl pulled Kahoko to the kitchen and they started making their "Signature Dessert". Azuma watched the two ladies do their work in the kitchen though his eyes will watch Kahoko more amused seeing her in a purple frilly apron. She worked silently, too silent for him and that means the girl was boiling with hatred for him right now. His smile widened. When they were done, they presented their desserts to Azuma. Aika smirked when she saw the dessert that Kahoko made. Kahoko on the other hand was in awe in what Aika made. Azuma looked at the plates, in presentation he was impressed with Aika's but when it comes to the style of the food, he definitely preferred Kahoko since it was a traditional Japanese dessert._

_He moved himself as he got a fork and tasted Aika's French style dessert first. He smiled. "This is great Aika-san. I like it." Aika smiled. Azuma went over to Kahoko's dessert, he was about to taste it when he stopped himself. He put down his fork._

"_Actually no. I've already tasted that a lot of times so I know how it tastes like." He smiled at Kahoko. The truth was he really wanted to eat Kahoko's dessert. He was rather shocked that coincidentally, Kahoko made his favourite Japanese dessert though of course, like always he wanted to torment her. Kahoko bowed her head and looked away from him._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Azuma walked back to where he left Kahoko. The grounds were now silent since most of the students had gone home. He looked at the horizon and saw that the sun was setting colouring the place orange. He sighed and walked again. He stopped and raised an eyebrow as he saw Kahoko sleeping. He levelled himself to her and started to hear her whispers.

"Bastard. Demon. Bi-polar. Freak…" Azuma watched her in amusement. He started to trail his finger on her face.

"Hino-san…" He called softly. Kahoko continued to call him names; she also started to say profanities as well. He leaned in closer, his lips near her ear and gently blew air to it smirking as Kahoko reacted. She shivered as she felt air directly to her ear; she moved her head and shouted.

"You evil bastard! I made Yokan because I thought you wanted Japanese desserts!" Azuma grinned.

"I do like Japanese desserts." He answered as he tried to contain his laughter. Kahoko suddenly opened her eyes wide and looked at Azuma who was grinning at her.

"Yunoki-senpai…?" Azuma raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Your Yokan is still with me. I didn't make my decision yesterday right, Kahoko?" Azuma caught some of her hair and placed it on the back of her ear. Kahoko blushed red.

'_Here we go again!'_

Azuma's hand trailed down her shoulder, then to her arm and then to her hand. He lifted it up and scrutinized it.

"Though…before I can eat your Yokan… I want to make sure that it tastes good." He slowly pulled her hand towards his lips. Kahoko's eyes widened.

"Yu-Yunoki-senpai! What are you doing?!" She squeaked.

"Tasting…" He answered as he brought his tongue out and licked gently her middle and ring finger.

"But…but… You could have tasted the dessert itself!" She shrieked as she shut her eyes and felt his wet tongue trailing slowly and upwards on her fingers. She felt her heartbeat racing, her body feeling electric currents coming from her fingers, her blood rising up and her cheeks heating up and blushing totally red. Azuma pulled back his tongue.

"Kahoko… if I will taste the dessert and I'm disappointed with it, I can't do anything about it. I can't give it to any person who would want it because there's a little bite on it. That brings me to the choice of just throwing it out…which is a kind of wasting food. I don't want that. But if I tasted the source, the hands that made it then I can give it to a person who would want it." He paused and placed her hand back down on her lap. "Although… Now that I tasted it I'll not give the dessert since I liked the taste of your hand." He smirked.

"Shall we continue, Hino-san?" Azuma asked smiling at her as he sat down in front of her. Kahoko nodded slowly though really she didn't comprehend to anything anymore.

-.-.-.-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles:** and I'm back with another one! :) LOL. REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. T.T Kind of busy the past few months and will still be busy again after my two weeks break. I liked writing this one because there is interaction between them. xD Though… was this considered a punishment from the first event? O.o Maybe? LOL. xD I hope I reached or somewhat hooked my index fingers to your expectation of their interaction. Oh well, anyway, I'll see you in my next update. I'm keeping my fingers cross that before my break finishes I'll update another chapter for this one. Oh! Of course, please review! I greatly appreciate your reviews, I may not reply to all of them but it really warms my heart knowing that people read my stories and liked it. :) See you soon. ;)


	6. Teens:Price:Insomnia

**naomiyukari08 scribbles:** La Corda D'oro is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Ms. Yuki Kure. This is unbeta-ed by my beta-reader so I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. Enjoy reading! :)

.

.

.

**FRIDAY**

.

.

.

**INSOMNIA**

.

.

.

Azuma can give insomnia. Yes he can.

.

.

.

Kazuki scratched his head for the umpteenth time, confusion written all over his face. It was a question whether he was confused with why such a thing was in front of him or why the person in front of him has such a thing. His best friend Azuma Yunoki, the most popular guy in school never brought anything for lunch, yes maybe a book with him to read while drinking his tea but food? No, never. You see, Azuma Yunoki doesn't need to go through the life of a high school student during lunch time which is, pushing other students out of your way to get the food you want or else you will get the most disgusting food in the planet, no he never does that. All he has to do was sit on a bench under a tree, read his book while he waits for whoever from his fanclub will bring his food. Yes, that's how he gets his lunch. Sometimes Kazuki thinks that maybe he should suggest that to the student council-freshmen should bring food to their seniors…wait…That's slavery! Kazuki shook his head and stared back at the thing in front of him. Today will be different for sure, he thought. Will he see Azuma's fangirls bring him food? Who knows, all he knows is that it will be different since what he was seeing was a white bento box in front of him. Kazuki watched it intently as it was lifted up gently by the hand of his best friend.

"Are you ready, Hihara?" Azuma's voice said waking Kazuki from his thoughts. He blinked at him and stood up abruptly.

"Y-Yeah. L-Let's go. We don't want them waiting for us too long." He turned and started walking away leaving his best friend confused.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-

At the school grounds, the cherry blossoms bloomed beautifully. Under one of the trees outside the cafeteria, a long rectangular table was placed, with at least ten chairs or so around it.

At one of the edges of the table sat Kahoko Hino whose elbows were resting on top of the table. Her hands intertwined together as her chin rested on it. She hummed happily.

"It's such a beautiful day, ne, Fuyuumi-chan?" Kahoko said happiness flow through her words.

The teal haired girl beside her blushed a bit, "H-Hai, Kaho-senpai…" She looked down on her folded hands on her lap.

The blonde boy who was beside her looked up as a wind passed by, a few petals fell from the tree and danced with the wind. "If they don't come now…my food will get cold and be garnished with pink petals like those…" Shimizu whispered which made Kahoko sweat dropped. She looked at him smiling sheepishly. "I'm sure they'll be here soon, don't worry."

Since the music competition ended, the participants decided-more so Kahoko decided- to have a Friday lunch gathering. This way they can catch up to everyone. Of course everyone agreed to this but some were reluctant although the thought of spending lunch break with Kahoko seems to be stronger. Each of them just needs to pray that the others would be busy which didn't happen yet.

"Kaho-chan!" The booming voice of Kazuki said, behind him was Azuma, who was walking gracefully. Kahoko turned to them as she waved her hand. "Hello, Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai."

Kazuki smiled at her as he stopped behind Fuyuumi. Azuma on the other hand smiled and continued to walk. He took the seat across Kahoko. He smiled in amusement on how his best friend lost his chance of sitting in front of Kahoko. Oh well. When Kazuki was finished conversing with Kahoko, he walked towards where Azuma was. He frowned as he was planning to sit where his best friend was sitting. He was about to walk towards the head chair beside Kahoko when Azuma stopped him.

"Hihara, Kanazawa-sensei or Ousaki-senpai is supposed to sit there, remember?" Azuma reminded him. Kazuki looked at him and blinked. He then scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry, my bad. I'll just sit beside you then." He walked towards the seat beside Azuma and sighed silently in disappointment.

One by one the other concours participants arrived together with Kanazawa and Ousaki. They ate their lunch as they talked to each other. Azuma received food from his fangirls and still ate it. When it was time for desserts, Azuma pushed the cake that was given to him by his fangirls towards Kazuki who was surprised by his actions.

Kazuki blinked and turned to Azuma. "You…don't like it?"

Azuma smiled. "No. You can have it. I'm contented with one dessert." He said as he started opening his bento box.

Ryotaro raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I never thought you would bring such a thing with you, Yunoki-senpai."

Azuma continued to smile as he took a spoon out and started getting a piece of the Yokan inside the bento box. He placed it inside his mouth and started savouring it. Kahoko who was eating her own dessert, stopped and stared at him. Her face was starting to blush as she recognized the dessert he was eating. She wanted to kick him but she felt that she couldn't move at all.

"Hmm…that was really good, Hino-san. Thank you for making this for me. It certainly is my favourite dessert." Azuma smiled sweetly at her as he continued to eat while Kahoko continued to stare at him red in her seat.

Everyone stopped eating by then. A 'cling-clang' sound was the only thing that can be heard. It seems Kaji dropped his own spoon as he stared at his senior in horror.

-,-,-,-,-

During the midnight, there's only one male who was sleeping peacefully in his room. The rest were wide awake in their rooms, either playing the violin, throwing the football on the wall and catching it, lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling then rolling over the bed, staring at the window or playing the cello then stopping at some point. They were doing different things…though they have two things in common. One, they were thinking the same thing on how did Kahoko knew Azuma's favourite dessert and why would she make it for him? The other, they might have insomnia now as they will be thinking of a plan on how they can point higher than Azuma Yunoki. As for Kahoko…she was still wide awake thinking of Azuma Yunoki and remembering what happened during lunch…maybe next week she should cancel the Friday lunch gathering…

-,-,-,-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles:** OMG! It's done! Well the five days is…LOL. After one year…T.T. LOL. TO CLEAR THINGS UP: THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT THIS COLLECTION IS OVER. What I'm trying to say is…Chapters 1-6 are all connected to each other and is now finish. Lol. It sort of became a short story…? O.o Anyway, the next chapters will be one-shots that won't be connected to this. I'm planning to have one-shots about their married life, single life and so on. I have no idea if it will be connected to each other. It won't be in chronological order and I'll post whatever plot that will come to mind. :) And lastly, YES! I'm open for your story requests NOW. Just PM me or add it in your review and I'll challenge myself to write your request. GENTLE REMINDER: Story Requests are only for AzumaxKahoko pairing…other pairings…we'll see what we can do. LOL. If you have questions, do not hesitate to PM me and ask. I'll be replying now. AGAIN. :) Anyway, see you in my next update! Whenever that is. LOL.

Reviews, Comments, Suggestions and Requests are welcome. Thank you for reading! One more thing...please tell me if they are still in character... :(


End file.
